Ending Journey
is the nineteenth episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the concluding part of the World of Hibiki arc, completing the Hikari Studio's journey across the Nine Worlds. Synopsis to be added Plot Using Ryuki's powers, Decade battles Gyuki while Ibuki and Zanki argue whose fault this was. When Akira and Todoroki join the fray in their Oni forms to save Asumu as he tries to protect them, with Decade joining them by using Den-O's Ax Form, they manage to defeat Gyuki. He runs off before regressing to Hibiki, and Yusuke and Natsumi find him shortly after. Later that night, after talking to Asumu, Akira and Todoroki confront their mentors to put aside their differences, with Tsukasa supporting them. Ibuki and Zanki promote them to the role of new teachers of their respective schools. Meanwhile, Hibiki reveals the nature of Gyuki to Yusuke and Natsumi as Daiki arrives to claim the last scroll. Hibiki stops him and gives Daiki his Onsa to give to Asumu with a final request. The next day, after suffering a Narutaki-induced vision of the future resulting from their actions, Natsumi finds Daiki, who uses Asumu as his cover to steal the final scroll. But as Tsukasa arrives, Daiki evokes Hibiki's final change into Gyuki to Asumu's horror, and the thief leaves them. After learning the secret of the three scrolls to be all schools as one, Daiki returns to give Asumu the Onsa. Asumu becomes Kamen Rider Hibiki in order to honor his mentor's final request: slay the Makamou to free Hibiki's soul. However, Narutaki arrives on a giant Bakegani (summoned with the help of Kamen Rider Ouja), with Todoroki and Amaki showing up shortly after. Once Diend destroys the scrolls, revealing that the true Ongekidō is all three styles in harmony, Decade regains Hibiki's powers. Decade, Diend, and the Oni all finish the Makamou off together. After Asumu and company thank Daiki for uniting the schools, Tsukasa and company return to Natsumi's world with Natsumi a bit worried. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider Diend: Rider Cards *'Cards Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Ryuki, Decade ***Form Ride: Den-O Ax ***Attack Ride: Strike Vent, Tsuppari, Blast ***Final Form Ride: Hibiki Ongekiko ***Final Attack Ride: Hibiki **'Forms:' ***Decade Ryuki, Decade Den-O Ax Form, Decade **Kamen Rider Diend: ***Kamen Ride: Diend ***Attack Ride: Blast ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: N/A 200905311423537be.jpg|Decade Kamen Ride: Ryuki 20090531142427ad8.jpg|Decade Form Ride: Den-O Ax Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, . *Decade regains Hibiki's power, meaning that as of this episode, he has regained the powers of all 9 of his Heisei Rider predecessors. **Despite this, he never transforms into Hibiki again in the TV series. He does, however, use Hibiki's Kamen Ride card and Attack Ride cards to battle Kamen Rider Amazon in the opening of the film All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, fighting against Gokai Red as in Super Hero Taisen, against Kamen Rider Fifteen in Kamen Rider Taisen, and against Kamen Rider Zi-O in Ghost Hunter 2018. DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 5 features episodes 18-21: Idle Hibiki, Ending Journey, The Nega-World's Dark Riders and The Walking All-Rider Album. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢終わる旅｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢終わる旅｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Rider Death Episode